unLinked
by possessed obsession
Summary: A spell gone awry has sent Zelda and Ganon into a 'limbo' realm. Many doors lead to many realities, each containing the chosen three. To get back, they must learn to trust each other and work together, but what if the way is closed?


_AN_: Alright guys, I know I should be updating my other story, but I've had this idea for a while, and last night I decided to finish the first chapter, so here it is. If I decide to continue this thing, (which reviews and other feedback will influence greatly… XD;;) everything should be explained, but I'll probably put some information in the next chapter's AN. So if you want to see more, let me know!

_Extended Summary:_ During that destined final fight Zelda tries to hold Ganon until Link could deal the final blow. But something goes wrong, and she finds herself with her mortal enemy in a room heading to countless realities containing their own Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. As they go through them, they start learning things about each other, but what if they can't get back?

_Warnings_: Angst, maybe some other stuff. What could be called OOCness on Zelda and Ganon's part, also some possible Zelda/Link, Ganon/Link, and Ganon/Zelda, as weird as that seems. I don't really do those pairings, (except for GxL, hur hur) but they will probably be hinted at or something in the story. I haven't really thought the plotline out very well, so I don't know how this will end.

_Disclaimer_**: **As far as I know, no one has yet thought of this idea, but I could be mistaken. Therefore, until someone comes forth with proof that I'm not the first one to think of this and put it into writing, I lay claim to the story/plotline. However, I do not own any of the characters in the story; they belong to their respective makers. I do not own the idea of the different doors, or the 'monk' that watches over them. That idea belongs to Neverwinter Nights: Horde of the Underdark, if I remember correctly. I do not own any of the Zelda games, nor do I wish to. I am merely using the characters for my enjoyment as well anyone willing to read this story. (So don't sue.) This counts for all my chapters, and as such I will only put up a note saying to refer here for the disclaimer.

This will be a pretty long story if it gets continued. It will be a sort of crossover between the games and all the different realities that I decide to explore. The Zelda and Ganon that this story focuses on will not be part of any game; rather they will be from some alternate world.

**IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUEING!!!: **I plan on making this story as long and interesting as possible. However, I do not have that many ideas for different alternate universes that Zelda and Ganon can go to, and since I have only really played the Zelda games for the large consoles, the oldest being Ocarina of Time, (even though I have some older ones, I've never finished them) I only plan on using the games I know. It would make the story a lot better and more interesting for everyone if I were to have some suggestions as to different realities. Guest characters are also welcome, so please send me your ideas. They will probably get used, so I will need some good detail to work with. If you don't feel comfortable sending your idea of another Zelda world to me in a review, go ahead and PM me. Also, if you feel you want to write it yourself, go ahead and tell me, and I'll see if I can make my story work with your idea. So please don't hold back! If this story is going to be successful, I need you, yes, **you** to help me! If you don't have any ideas, then just give some support. I always get more motivated to write when I know people are reading, and not just because of the amounts of hits.

Anyway, enjoy!

He was losing.

He, the destined hero, slayer of all things evil, was losing.

Zelda couldn't believe this. When she was young, the prophecy was hammered into her head until it became a part of her, and then _he_ came. The first time she saw him, she knew everything she was taught to be true. He was the boy clad in green. He was the light to destroy the darkness. He was Link.

But he was _losing_.

After all the trials he went through, after everything he's done, some… overgrown… _**pig**_ was beating him. Her hero, her beloved Link, and that vile _creature_… Zelda shuddered. No, she would not let this happen. He would not lose.

The spell felt like silk slipping through her mind, like wonderful wine on her lips, stretching slowly, leisurely down her arms to settle comfortably between her hands. Zelda didn't quite know what she was saying, but she knew that this spell would paralyze Ganon until Link could finish him off.

A jolt went through her, and then a spark of blue shined behind her eyes. Magic started to flow freely down her arms.

But this wasn't a spell Zelda knew. Why couldn't she control her magic anymore? Tension was building. If she didn't release it soon she would be hurt. She might as well send it at Ganon like she originally intended.

On contact, the shot of blue magic didn't seem to have any effect, and Zelda was slightly disappointed. A moment later, a tugging sensation came from all sides, and her vision went blurry. Ganon had stopped taunting Link. He, too, felt this pull.

"What have you done this time, woman?"

But the pull had become harder now, and Link slowly stepped away from them both, eyeing them warily.

Looking at them became painful. It was as though they were blurring around the edges, and soon they were glowing faintly. Link turned around, but at the sound of a woman's scream and a beast's howl, he whirled back to face them, calling out:

"Zelda!"

But no one was there.

"You slimy little-! Get OFF of me!" Zelda continued pushing at Ganon until, looking murderous, he complied. "What did you do?!"

"What did _I _do? You're the one who cast the spell!" He snarled. Zelda scowled at him. Of course he did something. He was evil after all, and evil people did these things.

"Besides, if I had done something, don't you think I would have done it without _you_?" he sighed.

Putting up with the girl as he plotted and schemed and waited for Link had brought him close to insanity. She was obsessed with the boy, (not counting his own small obsession. That wasn't important.) and blabbered non-stop about destiny this and fate that. Sure, he had done his fair share of ranting and gloating, but when it became "_that time of month_", he caved in to her demands just to stop her whining.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Argh! You're so annoying! I said look around you. Is this some secret base of yours?"

Ganondorf growled. He was much to mature and powerful for secret bases. He had castles and fortresses instead. But when he looked around, he discovered that they were in a circular room with a small shrine pool, and a large ornate door standing right behind it exactly in the middle of the room. There was a heavy lock keeping many chains attached to the door, even though it didn't seem to have anything behind it. More doors lined the walls, all but one with smaller, less important looking locks. Behind them was a hallway that neither Zelda nor Ganondorf could see the end of. Lining each side was, of course, more doors. All the doors the two could see were different somehow, and while the doors in the circular room all had the same lock, each lock on the doors in the hallway was unique, a match with its door.

Kneeling next to the shrine was a monk of some sort, with a black cloak that hid all his features. A golden cord was tied about his waist, and his hands were tucked into their opposite's sleeve. The being did not move, or if it did the cloak made it seem as if it had always been like that. No distinguishable features could be seen, and neither could describe what his back looked like. If they tried, all that came out was gibberish. The being seemed to have always been, and the room and extension felt ancient, timeless even. Their bickering suddenly felt foolish. Who were they but mere children in such a place?

Ganondorf shook his head to try to rid himself of the feeling. He was not used to feeling such awe, and when the being slowly got up and turned to them he shuddered as Zelda gasped.

The area underneath the hood was an endless black, containing everything and nothing. The black was _moving_, pulsating and vibrating – but no, it wasn't black, it was every color possible, and a few in between. The horrible void was alive.

Zelda trembled. Such… creatures were not something she knew how to deal with. This was Link's job; she was just supposed to be the guiding hand.

And then the thing spoke.

"Welcome to the Beginning. I am the First One."


End file.
